


New Orleans

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/"><b>chosenfire28</b></a></span> 's prompt Kris kisses a frog and it's Adam. Also for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://rottenharlot.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rottenharlot.livejournal.com/"><b>rottenharlot</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://estel-willow.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://estel-willow.livejournal.com/"></a><b>estel_willow</b> who challenged/encouraged me to write a fic of entirely dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Orleans

Kris wasn't sure when he picked the frog up, except he had been wandering New Orleans drunk for a long time, and the frog had looked kind of lonely. And it had blue eyes. What kind of frog had blue eyes? So he picked it up and decided to finally head home, alone again.

Not necessarily alone, because he had the frog after all. Kris dumped his keys on the nightstand and wobbled to his bedroom.

"See," he said to the frog, "this is my house. It's pretty empty cause I haven't been here long. Wait. That's a lie. I've been here two years and I've done pretty much nothing with my life. I came here because I got a gig, but have I done anything with that? Nope. I'm still playing guitar for the local house band at the biggest dive in New Orleans and tending bar when I don't do that. I was supposed to have moved to LA by now, supposed to be signing a contract, or at least becoming a guitarist for some rock star or something. You are lucky. You only have to worry if someone is going to pick you up and serve you in the nearest restaurant."

Kris paused as he set the frog on his spare pillow. "Okay, maybe you do have more to worry about more than me. Okay, don't like jump on me or anything, cause I'll probably feel like shit in the morning okay?"

The frog blinked, and Kris leaned forward, not even thinking, and kissed it right between its baby blues.

"Okay, that wasn't as bad as the vodka. Huh. Goodnight."

*

 

Kris blinked, because he was warm. Too warm. His mouth was dry and his head was heavy, because of the drinking. But he didn't know what was going on, because—

 

"What the hell?" He yelled, backing out of his bed.

The naked man lying in his bed—and the calm with which Kris thought this was uncanny—opened his eyes. "Oh my."

"OH MY? Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?"

"That's not usually the reaction I get. You're straight, aren't you?" The man sighed. "That's too bad."

"What business is it whether or not I'm straight? I want to know how the hell you got into my apartment!"

"You brought me here."

"Like hell I did! I forget a lot of things when I'm drunk, but I don't think I'd forget someone like you."

The man beamed. "Really? That's just lovely."

Kris gaped. "I wasn't—I –" He closed his eyes, trying his best not to look, but it was hard, because the guy, well, he was beautiful, and it was hard to not ask questions later and jump him right now. "Can you at least cover up? It's kind of distracting."

"Oh. So not straight. Or at least not a hundred percent. Good for me."

"I am not having this conversation right now. All I want to know is your name, and how you got in here, so I can call the authorities."

Kris opened his eyes, and the guy had covered up at least, not that it hid much. His sexual inclinations were fairly obvious, if the shape of the sheet was any indication.

"I'm Adam. And you brought me home. Just not like this. By the way, you aren't a failure, you know."

"Wait a minute. _The frog?_ "

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Um, I kind of pissed off one of the bar owners here and apparently his grandmother is pretty good at hexes. But you kissed me. I guess that was it."

"Wait? I kissed you and poof! You're no longer a frog? Like the fairy tale?"

"No. Like the Lifetime movie. Yeah, like the fairy tale."

"But in the fairy tale it's supposed to be like, your one true love. I don't even know you."

"But you've seen me naked. So we're already friends."

Kris felt panic rising. This was not happening. "But, I mean, what if we have nothing in common?"

"We're both musicians. Neither one of us is very successful at it. I think you're pretty. I think that you think that I'm pretty. We both like dick. That's enough for me."

Kris licked his lips. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Adam's. Here before him was not only a man, but a damn good looking one, who happened to think he was attractive as well. Add in that Adam seemed to have a sense of humor, and was smiling at him in a way that shot straight to his heart…

"You do have a point. I mean, obviously I broke whatever spell you had. I should at least have sex with you to you know, make sure you stay human. I mean, it'd be a sacrifice, but I could handle it."

Adam nodded slowly. "Of course. I mean, just in case. And maybe we should, you know, keep having sex, you know, to make sure I don't turn back."

Kris nodded, walking back to the bed. "Yeah. And definitely keep you around for awhile, you know, just in case the spell has some sort of renewing power, or something."

He climbed into the bed. "Hi."

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Maybe. I thought I'd nap a little first."

"What?"

"Just joking."

Kris laid his hand on Adam's cheek and pulled him close, murmuring, "I don't think I'll be sleeping for awhile."

"Mmm," Adam said. "We can play Sleeping Beauty later."

Kris laughed as Adam's lips captured his. "Promise?"

Adam answered by nipping his bottom lip. "As long as you don't leave this room any time soon."

"Done."

Then the only conversation was with their hands, lip to lip, body to body. And somewhere in New Orleans, a grandmother smiled in satisfaction.


End file.
